


Skin

by JeanJacketKisses



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJacketKisses/pseuds/JeanJacketKisses
Summary: Another small vent/poem I wrote





	Skin

It’s seething through my skin into my stomach making it bubble and ache   
I know this is coming   
I know but in the same sense I never know   
As it settles into my flesh making a home I begin to think about why it must cling to me   
I must be special   
I must be.  
I begin to itch at my own skin tearing through one layer at a time   
Scratch scratch scratch   
Until I finally reach the bone   
The skin begins to grow back as I retract my hand   
Peel peel peel   
I’m peeling at it trying to get it off me   
Out of me   
The skin begins to burn and sizzle   
I can’t peel it off fast enough   
I’m burning   
But not dying   
There is a difference between it burning me and me burning I   
It cozies up to my brain making it fizz   
I can no longer think about anything   
I try to silence the fizz   
It hisses back   
The sound of her voice makes it seem better   
But I cannot avoid the illness forever   
But the illness can always come to me whenever


End file.
